To Forgive and Forget
by keliawb
Summary: Natsu has been arrested, his guild has abandoned him and he now spends his days in a prison cell plotting his revenge on the people he once called family. Will Natsu ever be released from prison? Will the guild realize their mistake? And will Lucy bring Natsu back from the edge of darkness? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**To Forgive and Forget**

"Talking"

 _Emphasis_

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Chapter 1**

Natsu couldn't believe it. After how many years with the guild, they just turn their backs on him because of some lie made up by the magic council to get him kicked out of Fairy Tail and thrown into a prison cell under false charges. To say it hurt would be an understatement.

'What am I gonna do now? I know I'm innocent, but clearly everyone at the guild actually believes the stupid magic council over their guild mate, well, ex-guild mate now. I can't believe Gramps even went so far as to remove my guild mark himself in front of everyone. I think that's what hurt most of all. Well, that and the fact that they all COMPLETELY BETRAYED ME.' "THOSE JERKS! AFTER EVERYTHING WE ALL WENT THROUGH TOGETHER, AFTER ALL THE TIMES I HELPED THEM WHEN THEY NEEDED ME, THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?!" Natsu screamed out loud in the confinement of his small, cold, damp cell. "Hey! Shut up in there ya pink-haired freak!" The guard keeping watch over Natsu suddenly came into view to bang on the bars of Natsu's cell. "It's not pink it's salmon ya moron!" He yelled back to the guard. "Yeah yeah, just stick a cork in it Pinky." The guard muttered back with a smirk, knowing full well about Natsu's enhanced hearing. Natsu growled in frustration, not bothering to reply, knowing it would only get him in more trouble. Instead, he just sighed and leaned his back on the cell's cold wall, thinking back to what happened earlier that day.

 **(FLASHBACK-One Hour Ago)**  
It had started off as any other day. Natsu was on his way to the guild hall to grab something to eat then check out the request board for something for him, Lucy and Happy to do together. Natsu got a small shy smile on his face thinking about his blond haired companion. 'I wonder if I should let Lucy pick the quest this time. Maybe then she won't be as mad today when I beat her home. And maybe she'll even let me sleep in her bed with her without her kicking me out and screaming at me in the morning!' Natsu thought to himself, before shaking himself out of his thoughts only to realize that he had arrived at the guild.

"Good morning Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled, kicking open the door to the guild. He paused when he realized how quiet it was, which usually meant something was up because it was a cold day in hell when Fairy Tail wasn't shouting ad drinking, even this early in the morning. Natsu then realized that not only was the guild quiet, but everyone was looking at him.  
"Uh, guys? What's up? Why are you all looking at me like I did something wrong?" Natsu inquired, thinking to himself 'Uh oh, what have I done this time?' "It's because you have done something wrong flame-brain. Something wrong and very bad. Why else would the magic council representatives be here with a warrant for your arrest?" Gray asked angrily, stomping over to Natsu and getting in his face while pointing over at the frog-like magic council messengers.  
Natsu looked around the guild hall for Happy, who had gone ahead earlier that morning so he could get to the guild to see Charle. " _Maybe he could tell me what I've done wrong,"_ Natsu thought, only to see his feline friend looking back at him from across the guild with a look of disappointment in his eyes. "Okay, seriously guys, what's going on here?" Natsu asked, slightly shaken from seeing his best friend looking so disappointed in him. "How can you walk in here acting all innocent and clueless, when you know full well what you have done?!" Fairy Tail's Titania strode forward angrily while summoning a sword. If looks could kill, Natsu would be dead.

"I can act all innocent and clueless like I don't know what I've done because I honestly don't know what I've done!" Natsu insisted, starting to get a little scared because of the way Erza was holding her sword, looking like she was about to take off one of Natsu's limbs. "That's enough, Erza," Master Makarov finally spoke up, "if he insists on behaving this way we will play along." "Gramps, you too?" Natsu turned to the master with wide, hurt filled eyes. "Natsu Dragneel, the magic council are here to arrest you for the deaths of several magic council soldiers." "WHAT?! Gramps, what the heck are you talking about?! I didn't kill no soldiers!" "SILENCE!" Master Makarov's voice boomed through out the guild hall, effectively quieting the dragon slayer. "Last night, around midnight, a young fire wizard with pink hair and a white scarf was seen fighting, and soon after killing, a small group of patrolling soldiers in the next town over. Tell me Natsu, do you or do you not own a white scarf?" "Well yeah but-" "And do you or do you not have pink hair?" Master Makarov cut Natsu off, continuing with his questions. "Well I'd say it's more of a salmon colour," Natsu said, trying to lighten the mood a little. "This is no time for jokes boy," the master thundered, getting angry at Natsu for trying to take this lightly. "These are serious charges, and all the evidence points to you."

"But that's stupid! I was at home in bed fast asleep last night at midnight! Even ask Happy, he knows!" Natsu argued desperately, turning to Happy for help. "Don't look at me Natsu, I was asleep, so I wouldn't have seen you sneak out last night. Quite frankly, I don't know what to believe about you anymore Natsu." Happy shot down Natsu's silent plea for help, with a cold tone that the dragon slayer had never heard him use before.  
Natsu stood there in shock, not knowing what to say or what to do. Then, it's like something snapped. Natsu stood there, listening to these false accusations, and he just didn't care anymore. "My own guild has turned against me. Happy, the one I raised like a son, won't stand up for me. And even Lisanna is looking at me like she wishes I were dead. Would Lucy look at me like that too? Wait, where is Lucy anyway? I haven't seen her yet." Natsu thought to himself, while looking all around the guild hall for the blonde. "I can handle Gray giving me that death stare. I can handle Erza pointing her sword at me. Hell, I can even handle Gramps, Happy and Lisanna turning their backs on me, but Lucy... No, I couldn't handle it if Lucy were to turn away from me too." Natsu, starting to feel panicked, began to turn left and right, searching frantically for Lucy. "Natsu, what are you looking for? An escape route? Because we aren't letting you leave." Erza walks up to Natsu and stands directly in front of him, raising her sword slightly as if to show Natsu she means business. Natsu doesn't answer her, instead continuing to scan the guild hall for Lucy. "Just one look. One look is all I need to tell if she feels the same as the others or not." Natsu thinks frantically.

"Mr. Dragneel, please come this way," one of the messengers steps forward, grabbing hold of Natsu and starting to drag him towards the doors of the guild. "No, wait! Please! Let go of me!" Natsu starts to struggle, desperate to find the one person who matters now. "Just let me see Lucy!" He cries out, looking pleadingly at his ex-guild. "Forget it Natsu, like we'd let you speak to Lucy after what you have done!" "Get outta here you monster!" "Go to your cage like a good little beast!" The guild started yelling insults at the dragon slayer, effectively cutting away more of his already abused heart.

 **A/N**

 **Okay, so this is my first fanfic, so please excuse if it's crap. If I don't get any reviews, I'll no to abandon this, lol. Criticism is welcome, but nothing nasty. I would like to improve this where it needs improving, so if you read and liked this first chapter, let me know so I can get started on the second chapter.**

 **Later!**

 **kelia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Back to present time)

And so, that's how the infamous Salamander ended up behind bars. He didn't get a trial, or a chance to explain himself or ask why everyone thought he was responsible for those murders. No, he was taken straight to his cell, stripped of any personal belongings, leaving him in only his pants, and his scarf (after much pleading, insisting and yelling).  
Natsu shifted, sighing again. 'Thinking back to that will only hurt me more. I need to harden my heart and get over that stupid group of morons they call a wizard guild.' The dragon slayer moved to grip his right shoulder with his hand, right where the Fairy Tail emblem used to be before it had faded away to leave bare, smooth tanned skin. He remembers how what little left of his heart had contracted painfully in his chest when he saw that fading mark.

'It didn't take them long at all to remove it for me. They couldn't even wait till I got settled in at my new home,' Natsu thought sarcastically. Getting fed up with just sitting there and reliving hurtful memories, he decided to focus on strengthening his magical energy. Even though he was in prison, he could still use magic. However, the walls on the cell were covered in magic canceling runes, and the bars were made of magic canceling metal. Natsu can use magic in his cell, but he can not use magic against his cell.

Natsu got up and moved to the center of the room, sitting down and crossing his legs and placing his hands on his knees. Closing his eyes, he started to focus in on his magic, easily finding the boiling hot ball of pure power with his mind's temperature slowly began to rise.

Picturing his ex-guild mates' faces, Natsu increased his temperature more and more, using his anger, hurt, and new found hatred to fuel his inner fire to the point where the cold, damp floor started to steam where the dragon slayer was seated. He hadn't been doing this for long, but already results were really starting to show, magical power seeming to ooze from every pore.

'Just you wait, Fairy Tail. As soon as I get out of here, and I will get out of here, I'm coming for you. And you better be ready."

(LUCY'S POV)

"Hey guys! How are you today?" Fairy Tail's resident celestial mage happily skipped through the doors of the guild. However, she stopped pretty quickly when she noticed the sombre mood.

"Uh, guys? What happened? Is something wrong? And has anyone seen Natsu today? I didn't wake up to him breaking into my home this morning." Lucy looked around as she said the last part, scanning the guild for a certain pink-haired trouble-maker.

"Natsu won't be coming to the guild starting from today," Master Makarov told Lucy. "He was taken away by the magic council this morning under the charges of murder." Makarov continued after seeing Lucy's confused and shocked face.  
"WHAT?!" The blond screamed out in shock. "Why would the magic council think Natsu did something like that?!" Lucy questioned the whole guild, looking around frantically for answers. "Because he DID do it Lucy. Why else?" Erza stepped forward, hoping to calm the blond. "What do you mean 'Because he did it'?! Who in their right mind would think Natsu, the densest and sweetest guy in Fiore, would kill someone?! That's ridiculous!" Lucy was full on shouting by this point, and the guild looked at her in stunned silence, wondering why she was getting so worked up about it.

"Lucy, what does it matter? Flame-brain has gone to prison and is paying for his crimes, and Fairy Tail is now free of a loud-mouthed pink-haired wrecking ball. Why are you getting so bent outta place?" Gray spoke up from his spot at the bar, among the many who were wondering why Lucy was so upset.

"I'm getting so bent out of shape because I can't believe you of all people would believe this piece of shit made up story!" Lucy yelled at at the guild. "He was your guild mate and your friend, no, family, and you all just turned your backs on him, without hearing him out! And after everything he ever did for you! Is this really how you thank a comrade? By ignoring their pleas for help and understanding for some story fed to you by the magic council?!" By now, the blond was bright red in the face from her angry yelling, and giving anyone within view the evil eye. To say her eyes could kill with a single glance right now would be an understatement.

"If this is how you treat people in this guild, then don't expect me to be here for you lot when you realize the big mistake you made." Lucy said in an angered voice. She then turned on her heel and marched out the doors of the guild, leaving behind the people she once trusted her life with.

 **A/N: So here's chapter 2. Is it good? Bad? Leave a review to give me your opinions! :)**

 **kelia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Time Skip - One Week Later Lucy POV)

Lucy stood outside the tall, dark and foreboding building, bubbling with nerves and excitement.  
It had been a long hard week begging and pleading, but it was worth it. Lucy had been searching for any information that would lead her to where Natsu was being held, and to do so, she has had to plead and beg any and all members of the magic council. Though at first they had all flat out refused her wish to know Natsu's whereabouts, after Lucy's many visits had wore them down, they had finally relented, and allowed Lucy to visit the dragon slayer.

So now there she stood. Another step closer to seeing the pink-haired idiot who had haunted her thoughts since she found out he had been taken away by the magic council. Lucy had missed Natsu. She missed his rowdy behavior, and his boisterous laugh. She even missed his destruction at the guild hall and his habit of breaking into her home to sleep in her bed, which had been considerably colder without his naturally high temperature.

'Wait, is this really the right thing to do? What if he thinks I'm siding with the guild? What if he just doesn't want to see me because I was never there to stand up for him?' Lucy's thoughts were racing, thinking up the worst possible scenarios. "That's enough Lucy! Stop thinking so negatively. Just go in there, get them to show you where Natsu is, and then go from there. He'll either be happy to see me, or he won't. It's as simple as that." Lucy scolded herself, before taking a deep breath and marching to the entrance.

(Natsu POV)

Natsu poked at his food in distaste, unsure if it was edible or if it would kill him if he ate it. Not willing to risk it, he pushed the metal tray away and leaned back against the wall of his cell, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the cold bricks of his cell.

After a while, Natsu was jolted awake by the sound of a heavy door opening and closing, then footsteps walking towards his cell. 'I must have dosed off. How long was I asleep for anyway? Is it day or night, I can't tell in this stupid cell.' Natsu thought to himself.

Then he sat upright suddenly, eyes widening before he rushed to the bars of his cell. 'I know that smell! It's-' "Lucy!" The dragon slayer cut off his own thoughts, calling out the name of the one person he was so desperate to see.  
"Natsu! You're okay, right? You're not hurt are you?" The blond rushed to Natsu's cell, eyes watering in relief at seeing him, and frustration at being unable to help get him out of prison. "Yeah, I'm fine Luce. I'm so glad you're here, I thought I wasn't going to see you again!" The dragon slayer exclaimed, feeling happier than he had all week.  
Natsu and Lucy reached through the bars of the cell at the same time, before grabbing each other tightly and refusing to let go for the moment.

"I'm so sorry Natsu. When the guild told me what happened, I was so worried! I can't believe they allowed this to happen. What happened to sticking by our guild mates, huh?! I just- I can't even- ARGH!" Lucy yells out, shaking her head in frustration.

"I know Lucy. I have to say, it hurt like hell. But my worst worry was that you would share the same thoughts. I'm so relieved to know you didn't believe the magic council. It makes things a lot more bearable." Natsu leaned forward to lean his forehead on the bars separating him from his only light in this dark time.

"They're gonna have to realize they were wrong eventually right Natsu? They can't keep you in here forever can they?" The blond looked at the dragon slayer with pleading eyes. "I don't know Luce. They're the magic council. In their eyes they can do what they want, when they want to. If they want to keep an innocent man behind bars for life, then they'll most likely do it." The dragon slayer looked down as he said this, not wanting to see Lucy's crestfallen face.

"This isn't fair, dammit. Why are they doing this, why now?" The celestial wizard closed her eyes again, trying, and failing, to stop her tears from falling. "Don't cry Luce. Besides, where would I go if they let me outta here? I don't have a guild anymore, and no guild means no good paying work. No doubt I'd have to find somewhere else to live too. So maybe staying here for a while to think of what I would do if I did ever get out of this dump. I mean, look on the bright side! I can stay here for free, and get free food three times a day! It's not all bad." Natsu tries to cheer up the blond, hating to see her tears.

Lucy wiped away her tears, giggling at the dragon slayers logic. "Only you Natsu. You're the only one I know who can find the bright side in such a dark situation." She said with exasperation.  
"Well, I'll be able to keep looking for the good in this if you promise you'll come visit again," Natsu said shyly, looking up at the blond's warm brown eyes through his lashes bashfully. Lucy stared in shock for a moment before snapping out of it and smiling warmly at the bashful Salamander. "Of course I'll come back dummy. I spent the whole week trying to find you, why would I go through all that effort to only visit you this once"

Both mages smiled at each other shyly, forgetting they were surrounded by prison guards and their prisoners. For that short moment, it was just the two of them in their own little world, with no bars separating them.

 **A/N: And chapter 3 DONE. After getting those reviews, I couldn't help but want to thank you guys. You've been so supportive of me and my story even though I'm so new at this, so I got this chapter done as quick as I could. 2 chapters in one day, I never thought that I would manage this, lol! I'm sorry if the characters seem rather OOC, but I just think that the way they act in these certain events really helps move the story along. I'll try my best to get another chapter out soon, but it's exam week next week, so I'm going to make any promises. If you like the story, leave a review. I read them all and take all your comments into consideration. Thanks again everyone!**

 **Later!**

 **kelia :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in a while. With exams at school I haven't been able to get around to writing. But here's chapter 4, so enjoy!**

Chapter 4

(General POV)

It had been several months since Natsu had been arrested and taken to that dank and depressing prison, and over those six months Lucy had been visiting once a week every week. These visits are what kept Natsu going. He would anxiously wait for the time of Lucy's visit, and when she got there she would tell Natsu what was happening in the outside world. Sometimes she would have so much to tell him they wouldn't stop talking until it was time for Lucy to leave. Other times, there would be little to tell, so they would sit there quietly, just enjoying being near each other. And Lucy would almost always have a different homemade snack to share with Natsu, for she felt sorry for the pink-haired dragon slayer, having to eat the colorless slop the prison guards called food. However, things took a turn for the worst on the day that marked six and a half months of Natsu's imprisonment.

(Lucy POV)

Lucy was humming happily as she walked into the doors of the guild. 'I think I'll make something sweet for Natsu's snack today. I bet he's been craving sugar for a while now.' She thought to herself happily. But her smile faded when she remembered why he hasn't been able to eat the food he used to eat all the time.  
Now that her thoughts had come back down to earth, Lucy noticed that the guild was unusually quiet, much like how it was the day Natsu was taken away.

"What's wrong with all of you?" Lucy asked the guild wearily, not sure what to expect. The celestial mage hadn't exactly forgiven the guild for what happened all those months ago, so she tended to keep her distance, physical and emotional.  
"This came this morning. You might want to read it Lucy," the resident stripper walked over and handed an opened letter to the confused blonde. "Oh boy, what is it now?" Lucy muttered under her breath, quiet enough that no one heard her.  
As she read through the letter, her face drained of all color and her hands started to shake uncontrollably. "What is this? Is this some kind of sick joke? This can't be real!" Lucy's voice slowly got louder and louder with every word she said, until the point that she started to sound hysterical. The way Lucy was behaving caused the guild to flash back to the time when Natsu was taken away.

All of a sudden, Lucy fell silent, the only sounds heard from her were her quiet sobs and sniffles. Her silent tears started to drip onto the expensive parchment that was still clutched in her trembling hands.  
"Lucy? Are you okay?" Gray stepped closer, wanting to stop the blonde from crying. When he got close enough to touch her, Lucy's head snapped up, glaring at Gray, as if saying "Do I look okay to you?" Then before anyone could stop her, Lucy turned on her heel and raced out of the guild, tears still running down her pale face.

(Makarov POV)

"Lucy, wait-!" Gray and Erza started to go after her, but was stopped by Makarov. "Let her go. There's no doubt in my mind that she's headed there right now. She needs to see for herself before she starts to believe it's true." As much as the master wanted to tell her not to go anywhere, to just stay there, he knew it wasn't his place to say so.

(Lucy POV)

Sweat was dripping from every pore as Lucy sprinted to the train station, pushing past anyone who was in her way. Her desperation was clear on her face as she ran straight up to the ticket box.

After purchasing her ticket and boarding the train, Lucy sat in her seat, tears pooling in her eyes and trying to hold back her sobs. 'It can't be true. Please don't let it be true. Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease...' she kept chanting in her head, hoping against hope that the magic council was lying.

(Time Skip)  
As soon as the train reached it's destination, Lucy was pushing her way out the doors, desperation fueling her movements. She ran out of the station, through the crowds of people in town, taking as many shortcuts as possible so as to get there faster. She pushed herself to her limits, running faster than she had ever ran before until she finally arrived at her intended destination.

And so there Lucy stood, with fresh tears running down her colorless face as stared at the smoking rubble that once served as Natsu's prison home.

 **Read and Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And here's the fifth chappy. Enjoy, and don't forget to review! :)**

Chapter 5

(Natsu POV- Five Hours Ago)

It was either night time or early hours of the morning, Natsu couldn't tell. He had to figure out the time using the guards schedules, and he was getting pretty good at it. The current guards were doing their last round of the prison cells before the halls were empty for a good ten minutes. Then the new guards would come in and do their regular rounds. This went on twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week , with only three "meals" interrupting. That is, if they remember to feed the prisoners.

As Natsu sat in his cell, he waited impatiently for Lucy to arrive. He stroked the new scar on his face. It started just above his left eyebrow, and continued until just above his left cheek bone. He received this scar during the rare "shower" time (the prisoners stood in a line and got sprayed with cold water from a hose). One of the other prisoners had reached his limit and snapped, bringing out a a jagged chunk of stone that had fallen off of his cell wall before lunging at the nearest guard. Seeing the commotion, Natsu had tried to step in to subdue the rampaging prisoner. While he managed to take out the prisoner, he also managed to get a shiny new scar on his face. He just knew that Lucy would ask about it. "I'm just glad it didn't blind me. That could've gotten really ugly," Natsu thought to himself, bringing himself back to the present time.

After some more time had passed, Natsu started to notice something out of the ordinary. "What is that...that smell? It smells like...*sniff sniff*...is that gunpowder?" He muttered to himself, before his eyes widened and he ran to the bars of his cell. "Hey! Guards! Hey, get over here!" The dragon slayer yelled and banged on the bars, desperately trying to get the attention of the prison guards.

"OI! SHUT UP!" One of the prisoners yelled back at the salmonette. Despite the complaints from the other prisoners, Natsu kept screaming for the guards before one finally showed up, looking irritated.  
"What the hell do you want?" The guard asked him gruffly, trying to appear intimidating. Natsu, not to dissuaded, frantically explained to the guard that he smelt gunpowder. "And why on Earth Land would I believe a prisoner?" The guard started laughing, bending over at the waist while holding his stomach. "Because I'm a dragon slayer and it's common knowledge that dragon slayers have a good sense of smell. Dammit, you have to believe me! People could be in danger!"By the end of his sentence, Natsu was yelling and banging on the bars again.

"Ah, I don't gotta listen to you," the guard waved a hand, turning away and walking back in direction he came from. "No, wait! Please! I'm telling the truth!" The dragon slayer desperately yelled after the guards retreating back. "Dammit!" He swore, punching the bars in frustration, ignoring the pain now racing up his arm from his scraped knuckles.

For the next twenty minutes, Natsu paced back and forth in cell liked a caged tiger, trying to figure out how to convince the guards that he was telling the truth. During this time, he couldn't help but notice the scent of gunpowder getting stronger, like there was more of it and was being spread out over the prison. "If someone lights that stuff, this place'll blow sky high," he thought to himself, sweat slowly dripping down his tense face.

Then his sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps, approaching rapidly. Natsu ran to the bars again, hoping to see another guard, one that might listen to him. "Hey..." The dragon slayer trailed off when the footsteps reached his cell. The figure wore a dark cloak with a hood that covered its face. As the cloaked figure walked passed his cell, Natsu picked up a scent that become familiar over the passed hour or so. "That guy has the smell of gunpowder all over him!" As the figure passed in front of one of the torches that lit the halls, Natsu noticed something in its exposed hand. "Holy shit that's a box of matches! This guy's gonna kill us all if he lights that powder!"

Natsu's hands went to his hair, pulling in frustration and desperation, not knowing what to do. The guards won't listen to him, he's stuck in a cell where he can't use magic, and if he somehow did manage to escape, no doubt the other prisoners would rat him out before he track down the cloaked figure.

As the flustered dragon slayer went through his options, the building suddenly shook violently, a loud boom resounding throughout the whole compound. "Crap! He lit it!" Natsu shouted out loud, his voice being lost to another explosion, this one closer than the last. There were guards running all over the place now, some with panicked expressions while taking orders, with other shouting orders, trying to maintain order.

*BOOM*

Smoke, dust and rubble billowed down the halls, causing Natsu to cover his eyes with his arm so he wasn't blinded by the debris. The explosion had destroyed most of the cells, and those who resided in them. When Natsu lowered his arms, he noticed there was a giant hole where the neighboring cell used to be, and he saw the dark night outside for the first time in months.

*BOOM*

Another explosion rocked the compound, and Natsu knew that if he wanted to get out of there alive, he had to leave now. "But if I leave, then I would be leaving these people to die," he thought to himself. He closed his eyes tight, wavering between escaping and staying. Then an image of Lucy's smiling face flashed through his mind, and he made his decision.

Natsu jumped from his cell, and at the right time too, because any later and he would've been caught up in the next blast.  
As he fell from the destroyed building, the impact of the blast hit him, propelling him forward. "Shitshitshit!" Natsu yelled out, not expecting the sudden push, and was propelled further than he originally planned. "Oof!" He hit the ground hard, landing on his feet, bending his legs to absorb the impact, before his fast momentum caused him to fall forward, rolling a few times before he finally came to stop. "Ow," he said, standing up while holding his shoulder, swinging his around and around. "I'm gonna be feeling that tomorrow."

Natsu dropped both his arms back to his sides before turning around, looking at the damage that had been done. "Wow," he let out a low whistle, horrified yet captivated by the smoking and flaming rubble that used to be the magic councils prison compound.

"I should probably get outta here. Whoever just lit this place on fire was probably hoping to kill everyone in those blasts," the dragon slayer thought aloud to himself, before turning and jogging into the dark night.

...

(Lucy POV - Present Time)

Lucy stood in front of the smoldering rubble of the prison. Her vision blurred with tears that wouldn't stop flowing. "I can't believe it's true. It has to be a bad dream." She murmured to herself, voice shaking with barely restrained grief.

"Hey you! Get outta here! It's too dangerous!" A magic council rep saw Lucy and shouted out. Getting Lucy's attention, she turned to the frog-like being and asked in a pleading tone, "Please tell me, how many survivors were there?" Taking one look at her desperate yet determined expression, the magic council rep told her, "None." then turned and walked back to the collapsed building.

"None. There's no survivors. None of the prisoners survived," Lucy thought aloud, falling to the ground, for her legs wouldn't hold her up sat there for a while, staring blankly at the destroyed structure with tears flowing freely from her grief stricken eyes, before she finally shook herself out of her haze enough to get up and walk back the she came.  
Lucy walked through town aimlessly, knowing that she needed to get her train ticket and go back to the guild, but unable to leave there yet. It was like something was keeping her there, and even if she wanted to leave she couldn't.  
As she walked in front of an alley entrance, Lucy saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Turning to it she gasped. A pair of strong muscled arms reached out and grabbed her, one around her waist and pinning her arms to her sides, and the other over her mouth. Lucy let out muffled shouts and squirmed and kicked, trying desperately to get away. One of her kicks found their intended target, and she heard a grunt and a hiss of pain.

"Jeez Luce, would ya calm down? Man, that freaking hurt!" A familiar voice whisper-shouted in her ear, and she froze. "That voice," she thought, "I know that voice." Lucy went still, eyes wide with disbelief and barely suppressed hope. When she felt herself being released, she slowly turned around. Fresh tears filled her eyes, spilling over as she stared at the blurred figure of one Natsu Dragneel.

"You- But how- Didn't you-...Natsu" Lucy stuttered over her words, not knowing what to say before settling on whispering his name. "I thought you were dead. They sent a letter saying the prison was destroyed. I went there and saw for myself. I asked if anyone made it out and they said no one survived." The celestial mage started rambling, knowing that if she stopped she wouldn't be able to hold back her sobs.

"Whoa, Luce, calm down. It's okay, I'm right here. Yes the prison was destroyed, and yes no one else survived, but I jumped from the building when the wing I was in was blown to pieces. I'm right here Lucy. I'm not gonna kick the bucket anytime soon. I promise." Natsu gently rested his hands on the dazed blonde's shoulders, trying to get her to calm down.  
"Natsu, I- Natsu!" Unable to hold it in anymore, Lucy burst into tears and threw herself into the dragon slayers chest. Through her blurred vision, she had noticed that he was covered in dirt and grime, and he had a new scar on his face she hadn't seen the last time she had visited. "I can ask him later. All that maters right now is that he's here. He's alive and right here." Lucy closed her eyes as she wept into Natsu's chest, feeling him tense momentarily before wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Lucy wasn't sure what was going on, what with the false accusations and the demolition of the prison, but she was certain of one thing. Natsu was safe, he was right there with her, and she would go anywhere with him from this day on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _(Natsu POV)_

"Wait, so you're telling me that you smelled the gunpowder an hour or so before you saw the cloaked guy? Then not long after that the whole building went boom?" Lucy questioned, trying to grasp what happened at the prison, along with the fact that Natsu was alive. They currently sat on a bed in a hotel room. After calming down, Lucy had taken Natsu to a hotel for a shower and for somewhere to talk privately. "Yep, that sounds about right. So, what do you think? Why would some random guy in a cloak be blowing up magic council prisons?" Natsu sat facing Lucy, rubbing a towel over his wet head of pink spikes.

"Who knows? Everyone knows for a fact that the magic council has pissed off a lot of people in the past." "Yeah, but wouldn't they go after something that would hit them harder? I mean, that guy probably did the council a favor by getting rid of all of those criminals." Lucy looked at Natsu in surprise. "That's... actually a really good point," she said, unable to hide the shock in her voice. "You don't gotta sound so surprised y'know! I can be smart sometimes too!" The dragon slayer looked away in a huff, his bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

 _"How cute...wait, what?!"_ The celestial mage's eyes widened at where her thoughts were heading, a blush spreading rapidly across her face. "Huh? You okay Luce? You're looking a little red, do you have a fever?" Oblivious as always, Natsu looked at his blonde companion with concern and confusion. "I'm fine! So, want to tell me how you got that scar on your face? Was it from the explosions?" Lucy turned her head away quickly, changing the subject away from her blushing face.  
"Oh, this?" Natsu stroked the scar on his face, "Nah, I got it in prison. Some guy went off his rocker and started swiping at everyone with a sharp rock. I stepped in to stop him, and in the process I got one right across my eye. It could've been worse. I could've been blinded." "Yeah that's true, but it still must've hurt," The blonde took a closer look at his scar, eyes filled with concern.

"Uh, y-yeah. I hurt. I-I mean it did hurt, yeah," Natsu stuttered, well aware of how close Lucy's face was to his. He started to blush when Lucy raised her hand to gently touch the wound, before she realized what she was doing and quickly retracting her hand, once again starting to blush."S-sorry, I wasn't thinking," The blonde moved away a bit, trying to put a bit of distance between her and the bright red dragon slayer. "It's fine, it's not like I'm complainin' or nothin', y'know..." He slowly trailed off, too embarrassed to to look Lucy in the eye.

Lucy looked at him in surprise, her face as red as a tomato. Not knowing what to say to that, she jumped off of the bed. "Well, uh, why don't We go out and get you some new clothes. Those ones look like they're about to fall apart. Then after that, we can go out and get you some food." The celestial mage started talking fast, hoping to get rid of blush. "Yeah, that sounds good. I haven't eaten anything with flavor since you last visited me, and that was last week." The dragon slayer got a glazed look in his eyes, drool starting to form in his mouth and dribble out of the corner.

"Okay, but you gotta try to keep your saliva in your mouth alright?" Lucy giggled and the salmonette's antics, relieved that the awkward moment had passed.

...

 _(Lucy POV)_

After sneaking around town to get new clothes for Natsu, including something to hide his not so subtle hair, the impatient dragon slayer dragged Lucy to the nearest food joint, eager to start shoving real food in his mouth like he used to.  
"Hey Natsu, what's gonna be your next move? Like, where are you going to go after tonight?" After eating in silence for a while, Lucy questioned Natsu, asking him the question that had been on her mind for a while now. "I dunno. I'll probably travel around for a bit, keep to the shadows, and try to figure out who framed me for those murders." His eating slowed to a stop, and he wouldn't meet the blonde's eyes. "Why don't you come home? Surely the guild will listen to you now-"  
"They won't," Natsu cut Lucy off, a serious look on his face. "You weren't there when the council came for me. You didn't see how they reacted, especially Happy. They won't listen to anything I have to say, and quite frankly I don't want to be anywhere near them." Natsu's face darkened as he said this, hands fists on the table in front of him.

"They betrayed me when I needed them the most. They believed the magic council, the people who look for different reasons to disband the guild every chance they could, over me. If I ever see any of those bastards again, I swear I won't hold back. Fairy Tail used to be my home, but now it is my enemy, and for as long as I live, I will never forgive them for what they've done." By the time he had finished his rant, Natsu's voice was nothing more than a low growl, with a frightening expression on his face.

Lucy looked at him in slight fear and silent awe. _"After everything he's been through, he still has the will to keep fighting. He has such passion even after his pride and his heart had taken such a beating."_ The blonde thought in wonder. "But what about me?" She asked, bringing Natsu out of his stupor. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm a member of Fairy Tail, are you gonna seek revenge on me too?" She asked nervously, not sure if she wanted the answer to that. "Do even have to ask? Of course not. You're the only one who stood by me. You didn't betray me. I have no grudge against you. Man, you really are weird." The dragon slayer tilted his head, giving Lucy a big confused grin.  
"But to answer your earlier question, no. I won't be going home. I won't return to Magnolia, at least not for a long time." Natsu looked down at the table, not wanting to see the saddened look in Lucy's eyes. "I'm sorry Luce, but after tonight, we probably won't see each other for a whi-" "Take me with you!" The celestial mage blurted out, surprising Natsu with her sudden request.

 _(Natsu POV)_

"...What?" He whispered, unsure if he had heard the blonde right. "Take me with you. Please." Lucy pleaded, tears starting to form in her eyes once again. "Lucy, didn't you just hear me? I said that I wasn't going back to Magnolia for a long time, if ever! Why would you want to go with me? You have a guild, and your apartment back in Magnolia, as well as your friends-" "Things haven't been the same since they told me about the magic council," Lucy insisted, letting her desperation seep into her voice. "And I can send money to the land lady every month so my apartment stays the same. Please Natsu. I've had to deal with you being taken away by the magic council and put in prison. And then I thought you were dead! Please! Don't make me sit around worrying about you! If I go with you then at least I can help you a bit! I promise, I'll train hard-"

"OKAY! Jeez, calm down Luce!" Natsu sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, resigned to the fact that she wasn't going to give up without a fight. Lucy looked at Natsu in desperate hope, tears trying to fall from her eyes. "Okay, as in 'yes you can come', or okay as in 'calm down already'?" The celestial mage asked quietly, trying not to get her hopes up.  
"Okay, as in 'yes you can come'." The dragon slayer sighed again, knowing that he was going to give in the whole time, unable to say no to his best friend. "THANK YOU!" Lucy threw herself out of her seat and into the dragon slayers chest, squeezing him tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you! I promise I'll train hard, and I won't slow you down at all!" She looked up at the slightly shocked dragon slayer with tears in her eyes, smiling wider than she had in months.

 _(Lucy POV)_

"Calm down Luce," Natsu laughed, resting his hand on the affectionate blonde's head gently. "You don't have to push yourself. Just keep doing what you do, okay?" He smiled tenderly at Lucy, receiving a wide smile and vicious nod in return. "Okay!" She exclaimed before burying her face back in Natsu's chest, feeling at peace for the first time in a long time as she felt strong arms hold her gently. _"This is where I belong,"_ she thought to herself, tears of joy slowly falling from her eyes to wet the dragon slayers shirt.

 _"Right here, by Natsu's side."_

 **A/N: And here's chapter 6. Review and enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while. Between school and my art blog, I have been busy. But enough with the excuses! On with the chapter! And don't forget to leave a review!**

 **(Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own these characters, only the plot.)**

Chapter 7

 **(Lucy POV)**

"Ugh, my feet are killing me!" Lucy huffed as she trekked after Natsu, out of breath and ready to take a break. "Hey Natsu? Where are we actually going?" She called out to the dragon slayer who had yet to show signs of fatigue. "I told ya Luce. I don't know where we're goin', and I'll only know when I get there." Natsu called back over his shoulder. Noticing how far back Lucy had dropped, the dragon slayer turned and headed towards her, before crouching down in front of her with his back to her.

"Here. Hop on and have a break from walking." Natsu said, determined to give stubborn blonde a break.

"Wha- What?! I can't do that! I don't wanna cause you trouble an-"

"Just get on." Natsu had his face turned away, trying to hide his blushing face from his blonde companion.  
"O-Okay, if your sure." Lucy mumbled, moving to get on the crouching mages back. "As soon as you get tired let me know so I can walk on my own okay?" The dragon slayer only grunted in acknowledgment, still trying to get rid of the blush on his face.

After traveling in silence for a while, Lucy started to doze off, lulled to sleep by the heat radiating from her companions back and his steady heartbeat. "Y'know Natsu, I'm really glad that you let me come with you," the sleepy blonde mumbled, "I always feel safest around you." This was all she got out before her heavy eyelids won out, and she fell fast asleep on her dragon slayer's shoulder.

"Jeez Luce, why you gotta be so cute?" Natsu muttered under his breath, face burning as red as a tomato as he trudged along the path.

...

(Time Skip-One Hour)

Lucy slowly blinked her eyes open, still sluggish with sleep. Noticing that she was moving without her legs actually on the ground, she sat up quickly before relaxing, remembering that Natsu was carrying her on his back.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, welcome back to the land of the living." The dragon slayer in question said over his shoulder, smirking at Lucy's sheepish expression. "Yeah, sorry about that. I totally didn't expect to sleep that long. I must have been more tired than I thought." She gave an embarrassed smile, hiding behind Natsu's shoulder slightly.  
"It's all good. Your not as heavy as you used to be. Have you lost some wait Luce?" Natsu asked with a cheeky smile, knowing exactly what buttons to push. "Wha- No I haven't you jerk!" Lucy yelled near Natsu's ear angrily, making him flinch at the loud noise.

"Alright, calm down. I was just kidin', yikes." With his face screwed up in pain, Natsu slowly lowered Lucy to the ground, making sure she had her balance before moving away. "So, what do ya say. Should we grab some grub before we find a place to stay?" He asked, turning to face Lucy. "No, I want to was up first. And you could do with a good scrubbing too, you're all sweaty and gross." The celestial mage screwed up her nose, teasing the pinkette for his comment from before.  
"Hey, I carried you all the way here, so don't me I'm all sweaty and gross!" He argued back, making Lucy laugh at his reaction. "I know, I know. I'm just joking with you. But seriously, we could both do with showers. As a thank-you for carrying me, I'll let you go first." Still giggling, the blonde tried to calm down the flustered dragon slayer.

"Fine, but THEN we go get food, got it?" He sent her an amused glare, liking the fact that she was laughing. "Yes yes, now lets go!" Lucy grabbed her companions hand, dragging him through town to find the cheapest inn.  
"She's looking a lot better than earlier. Thank Mavis for that, I hate it when she's sad." Natsu thought to himself, a small smile making its way onto his own mouth.

...

 _(Time Skip-Several Hours Later Natsu POV)_

As he lay in the bed next to Lucy's, Natsu started thinking about his next move. _"I enjoy having Lucy with me. It's calming and takes away the lonely feeling I would get when I was stuck in that hell hole. But if me being framed and the prison compound being blown to pieces are related, then I don't know how dangerous it could get."_  
Unable to sleep with all the thoughts running through his head, Natsu quietly got up and moved to sit at the window. Staring out at the black night, he continued going through his options.

 _"I suppose I could take Lucy with me. She was pretty insistent back at the restaurant in the other town. But at what cost? She could get seriously hurt if we make one wrong move, and I don't know when our next meal would be. I had all my money taken off me when I was arrested, and Lucy is running low. She's just not suited to this kind of lifestyle."_  
Hearing movement behind him, Natsu froze before turning to look over at Lucy. She was facing towards him, her face illuminated by the moonlight coming in through the window. All the angles and soft edges were highlighted, making her seem like a sleeping angel. _"A girl like her doesn't deserve to be dragged all around Fiore, not knowing when they'll eat next. I know what I'm going to do now."_

Natsu stood up from his spot quietly, moving around the room without making a sound. After gathering his few belongings, he slowly and quietly made his way to the door, pausing at the door to make sure Lucy was still sleeping peacefully.

Satisfied, he turned back to the door and opened it quietly before steeping out. As he closed the door, he took one last longing look at his best friend, knowing that no matter how badly he wanted to stay with her he had to go. "Please," he whispered, "Forgive me Lucy."

With that last whispered comment, Natsu silently shut the door, leaving behind a sleeping Lucy, and a hand written note.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Letting you all know in advance, I don't know if I'll be able to do much writing next week because it's my nana's birthday, then my Omas birthday, and then MY birthday, and then I'm heading out of town for the first week or so of the holiday's. But, I'll squeeze in as much writing as I can, promise! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I said that I wouldn't know when I would be able to update, but that's why I stayed up late last night and did this in the school library today to whip this out. I will still try to get started on the next chapter, but until then, enjoy this one! Please review and give your opinions, I take all into account! :)**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot)**

 **Chapter 8**

 _(Lucy POV)_

"Excuse me, have you seen a man about this tall, a scar on the left side of his face and pink hair?" Lucy went from person to person, asking anyone who'll listen if they had seen her friend. _"That jerk, leaving in the middle of the night like that. How could he?!"_ She thought furiously to herself, a dark scowl on her face. "No, can't say I have. Sorry Miss." The stranger apologized before continuing on his way. "It's alright. Thanks anyway." The blonde sighed, shoulders drooping forward. _"Why did you have to leave like that Natsu?"_ Thinking back to when she woke up, her anger slowly faded away, just leaving sadness and disappearing hope.

 _(Earlier That Morning)_

Lucy yawned as she slowly woke up, stretching her arms up and out to her sides in an attempt to get her muscles working again.

"Hey, Natsu. So where are we going today?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. After receiving no answer, she looked around the room, looking for any sign of the pink haired man. "Natsu? Where are you?" She questioned, getting out of bed to look around the room.

Coming up empty, she sighed. "Where did that idiot go now?" she mumbled aloud when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. "A letter? And it's addressed to me." Lucy picked up the letter and opened it, gasping in surprise at what she saw, "Oh, wow. This writing is terrible." She said, eyes wide before trying to read the note.

 ** _"Dear Lucy,_**  
 ** _I know that when you read this, you're gonna be pretty mad. But please understand that I left to keep you safe. I don't want to risk you getting hurt. And before you get insulted by that, I don't mean that you're weak and can't take care of yourself. It's just that I don't know how dangerous the road ahead can be.I also have a theory that my arrest and the explosion could be related, and if these guys are serious in getting rid of me I have to make sure they don't try to go after you. Because now you're the only one that really matters to me now._**  
 ** _So please forgive me Lucy. I want you with me more than you'll ever know, but I don't want you getting hurt. Go home to Magnolia where you can be safe._**  
 ** _Love,_**  
 ** _Natsu._**  
 ** _P.S. I promise we'll see each other again, so please don't Lucy Kick me._**

 _(Present - Lucy POV)_

 _"Natsu you idiot. I don't want to go back to Magnolia. I want to go with you."_ Lucy lifted her head with renewed determination, walking to the next passerby, a little old man.

"Excuse me! Have you seen a man with pink hair and a scar on his face pass through here?" Lucy asked. "Yes, I do believe I saw a young man as you described walk into the forest on the border at the other end of town." The old man said, pointing in the direction he saw the dragon slayer go.

"Really?! Oh my gosh thank you so much!" Lucy beamed at the man, feeling tears of joy trying to surface in her eyes. Waving to the old man over her shoulder, she turned and started running in the direction he pointed. "Thank you!" She yelled back to him, still smiling wide. "It was no problem, but be careful in there! There are monsters crawling all throughout those woods!" He yelled back in warning, watching as she waved her hand again before breaking into an all out sprint.

 _(Time Skip - One Hour Later)_

"NAAAAAAATSSUUUUUUUU!" Lucy called out with her hands cupped around her mouth, looking from left to right in hopes of spotting a head of pink spikes. "NATSU! WHERE ARE YOU?! NATSU!" She continued to yell, unaware of the attention she was drawing to herself.

"HEY NA-" She stopped when she heard a deep, loud growl to her right, slowly turning to look at the source of the sound. "-tsu?" She squeaked out the rest of her sentence, freezing in fear at the giant four legged beast stalking towards her.  
"This can't be good," she muttered, moving to grab her keys. However, at the sudden movement, the animal snarled and charged straight at her, making her scream out. Forgetting all about her keys resting on her hip, Lucy turned and ran, not knowing what direction she was going in, only knowing that she had to RUN.

Jumping over fallen logs and tree roots, Lucy could here the beast getting closer and closer, and she started looking for somewhere to hide. Spotting a tree that seemed easy to climb, she veered off towards it, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

A few meters before the tree, Lucy suddenly tripped over a tree root that she hadn't seen, falling to the ground hard. "OOMPH." Having the air knocked out of her, Lucy laid there gasping for breath while trying to squirm towards the tree, seeing the rapidly approaching monster. _"Dammit! This it. This is the end. And I didn't even get to give Natsu his well deserved Lucy Kick."_ She thought to herself fearfully.

When the beast was only a few meters away, it pounced, thickly muscled arms with sharp talons on the ends stretching out towards the celestial mage. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, bracing for the impact of the raging animal.  
But instead of feeling sharp teeth and claws tearing into her body, she felt a rush of heat before she heard a pained cry coming from the beast before it turned and ran away. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw a pair of legs standing in front of her. Her gaze traveled up, seeing dark clothes and a scaly scarf before coming to rest on a pair of onyx eyes just below a mop of spiky pink hair.

"Jeez Luce. The whole reason I left was so this kind of stuff wouldn't happen. Why do you gotta make everything so difficult?" Natsu scowled at her, concern and confusion evident in his eyes. "Natsu." Lucy whispered, looking up at the man she had trying to find before he found her.

"YOU IDIOT!" She screamed as she jumped up, hitting Natsu over the head with her closed fist. "OW! What the hell Lucy?! That's who you thank someone after they just saved your butt?" Natsu fell to the ground, holding both hands to his head with tears in his eyes and a scowl on his face.

"You stupid, stupid idiot! I didn't ask you to leave me behind!" Lucy continued to yell at him, the tears she had been holding back all morning starting to pour down her cheeks. "Lucy..." Seeing her tears, the dragon slayer got up and moved towards her, wanting nothing more than for her to stop crying. "I'm sorry, " he apologized, gently taking hold of Lucy's arms and pulling her towards him, "I just don't want you to get hurt. Besides, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be roughing it in the wilderness. You should be at home safe in bed with your guild there to help you when you need it." He explained, wiping away her tears with gentle hands.

"But I don't want any of that if you're not there with me! Do have any idea how hard it was when you were in the prison? I didn't see you at the guild anymore. I wouldn't get home to find you and Happy tearing the place apart. All of these things you would do and all the places you would be, you weren't there anymore! And now I finally get to stay by your side and you disappear in the middle of the night!" Lucy exclaimed as she wept, grabbing hold of Natsu's scarf and burying her face in his chest.

After a moment, Lucy felt Natsu's arms go around her, holding her to him in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry Lucy. I made you cry again, and I'm sorry." The dragon slayer whispered near her ear, sending shivers through the celestial mage. "Okay, I promise I won't leave you again. And I promise I won't make you cry any more." Pushing her away gently, Natsu grabbed her arm with one hand and her chin in the other, making her look him dead in the eye.

With glassy eyes, Lucy looked up at her favorite dragon slayer, a smile starting to form on her face. "Okay Natsu. You really promise you won't leave me again?" She asked, trying to keep her cool in front of the pinkette. "Yes Luce. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." Making a cross over his heart, Natsu grinned at the blonde, happy that he had put a smile back on his best friends face.

 _"I promise Lucy. I won't ever make you cry again, and I will destroy anyone who does."_

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _(Natsu POV)_

Walking down the forest path, Natsu couldn't help but admire Lucy's uncanny ability to get him to agree to almost anything, without her even realizing it. As much as he wants her to be at home safe, he made a promise to never leave her behind again. And after what happened earlier, he doesn't really want to leave her alone again. Looking at the blonde out of the corner of his eye, his mind went back to before.

 _(A Few Hours Ago - Natsu POV)_

As he was slowly making his way through the wild greenery, Natsu couldn't get rid of the heavy feeling in his chest. He couldn't tell if it was guilt, regret or both, but he wished he had Lucy next to him. She always made him feel better.

" _No. Nonononono. You made your choice now live with it."_ He stopped walking and shook his head rapidly, as if to shake away thoughts of the celestial mage. Sighing, Natsu continued on down the faint path through the forest. He had only been walking for a few minutes when he heard a shrill scream coming from behind him in the forest. " _That sounds like Lucy!"_ Natsu's eyes widened in shock and horror before he took off at a run in the direction of the scream.

" _Why is she in this damned forest?! She should be heading home! You idiot Lucy, home is the other way!"_ Panic and desperation made his thoughts race as he sprinted through the foliage, nothing more than a tan and pink blur. As he ran, he could start to faintly smell Lucy's special scent of vanilla and strawberries, and he could faintly hear the harsh breathing of both Lucy and whatever it was that was chasing her along with the crashing of both running through the forest.

A few more steps later and he could see Lucy lying on the ground after having tripped over and the monster that was slowly stalking towards her. Thankfully the creature hadn't seen or heard Natsu approaching, being too focused on its prey. Growling low in his throat, Natsu launched himself between Lucy and her pursuer, getting ready to defend her no matter what.

 _(Present Time - Natsu POV)_

Remembering how Lucy was lying on the ground and bracing herself for impact, Natsu let out a quiet growl of anger before stifling it so as not to startle the blonde at his side. Speaking of the celestial mage, Natsu noticed that she had a spring in her step and a wide grin on her face. " _Why does she look so happy?"_ He thought to himself, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Hey Luce. What's with the freaky smile?" He asked in a teasing manner, though he was curious. "What do you mean freaky?! My smile isn't freaky you jerk!" She stopped and turned to the dragon slayer with a scowl on her face. " _So cute. Wait, what?!"_ Natsu thought, diverting his eyes as he felt a blush crawl up his face. "And I'm smiling because I'm happy. Duh." Lucy rolled her eyes at him, smirking in amusement as he looked back at her with an exasperated expression. "I figured that much idiot. But why are you happy?" He asked with annoyance and slight humor in his voice.

"I'm happy because you came back for me, and you promised you wouldn't leave me again." Smiling shyly with a slight blush on her cheeks, Lucy faced forward and started walking again.

Natsu stayed where he was, watching Lucy walk ahead with wide eyes and his face tomato red. "Jeez Luce, why do you gotta go and say stuff like that?" He muttered, looking down to the ground and pulling up his scarf in an attempt to hide his blushing face before running to catch up with his blonde companion.

 _(Time Skip - Night Time - Lucy POV)_

Night had snuck up on the two traveling mages, forcing them to set up camp a little ways off the trail. After catching some lizards and lighting a fire, Natsu then proceeded to stuff his face while Lucy slowly nibbled at her share. When she was done, she sat close to the fire, and just stared into it. She didn't know how long she had been spacing out but Natsu calling her name brought her back to the real world.

"Jeez Lucy, I've been calling your name for, like, _ages_." The dragon slayer complained good naturedly, exaggerating slightly. "Sorry Natsu. I was just wondering, today, when I was in trouble and you showed up. How did you get there so fast? And how did you know I was in trouble in the first place?" She questioned. She got a little suspicious when the dragon slayer looked away quickly with an awkward look on his face.

"Natsu," she received a grunt to let her know he was listening. "Did you get lost?" Lucy looked at Natsu, and seeing the blush grow deeper, an amused smirk made it's way across the celestial mage's face."I wouldn't say I got lost, exactly. More like I stopped momentarily to get my bearings." He insisted, looking away in a huff. "Define 'momentarily'. Because I'm pretty sure that you had a way bigger head start than me." Lucy started cracking up, holding her stomach and falling backwards as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Yeah alright! So I got a little lost. So what?!" Natsu exclaimed, red form the neck up. "Natsu you are just too cute." Lucy giggled out. Natsu turned his head to look at her with wide eyes, not sure if he had heard her right. "Did...did you just say I'm cute?" He stuttered, feeling really shy all of a sudden. "Well, yeah I mean-" She stopped, having realized what she just said. Her eyes opened wide and red quickly making it's way up her face. "Uh...j-just forget I ever said anything, okay?" She said in a near whisper as she hid her face from view.

There was an awkward silence for a while before Natsu broke it. "Ahem. Well we should, uh, y'know, get some sleep… or something…" He slowly trailed off, looking off to the side, not making eye contact with Lucy in fear of turning red all over again. "Yeah, you're right… Um, good night Natsu."

"Yeah, good night Luce." He replied before he laid down, hearing Lucy do the same. As he closed his eyes, he could just hear Lucy's whispered confession of "and I do think you're cute." Grinning, Natsu fell into a peaceful slumber.

 **A/N: So sorry I haven't updated! Revision for exams, my job, yadda yadda yadda and all that crappy life stuff. But, here we have a new chapter, and now that it has finally been posted, I can get started on the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved or followed my story.**

 **Peace out! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow. I am so sorry for taking this long to update. Between external exams, going away and just good ole' writers block, I just haven't had the time to get this chapter written up and posted. I actually don't know where I'm going with this story. Before getting on with the story, I'd like to thank all you guys who gave a review, faved, or followed my story. It really helped me get this chapter out. And I apologize if the characters seem a bit OOC, but I just think the story flows a bit better with them the way they are.**

 **Any way, one with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 10**

 _(Guild POV)_

There was quiet chatter spread throughout the guild hall, with the odd chuckle and shuffling heard amongst the mages residing. One table in particular, however, was almost completely silent. This table consisted of Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, and the three exceeds.

Ever since Natsu had been taken away from the guild, these members have taken to sitting at this table together, but ever since Lucy ran off and had yet to return, they had taken to sitting in nearly complete silence.

Finally, the ice-make mage had had enough and said what was on everyone's mind. "So, do you really think he's dead?" He asked the others. "I mean, if he was Lucy would be back by now right? She would have no reason to stay there." Gray wondered aloud.

"Maybe she went straight home as soon as she got back in town and just hasn't felt like coming to the guild?" Juvia said with uncertainty, knowing deep down that that wasn't the case. "No way." Silent up until that point, Gajeel spoke up. "There's no way Salamander's dead. That ain't how he rolls, and quite frankly, I doubt he would even _let_ himself die in a place like that, let without figuring out who framed him."

Everyone looked at him in shock, except for the younger dragon slayer. "I think Gajeel is right. Natsu won't stop until he finds out who framed him for a crime he didn't commit."

Suddenly, Erza stood up, slamming her hands down on the table. "Why do you both continue to believe that he was framed?!" She exclaimed, causing everyone in the guild to be silent and turn their attention to the angry re-quip mage.

"And why do you continue to believe that Salamander, the same Salamander that's saved your ass and the everyone else's, has suddenly turned into a murderer?! Huh?!" Gajeel stood as well, leaning forward to yell right in Titania's face. His words caused the guild to stop breathing, finally hearing what they already knew but had kept ignoring. "Yes he's destructive. Yes he's and idiot. Salamander is many things, but a murderer is not one of them!"

Having said all that without a pause for breath, Gajeel breathed slightly heavier while still glaring at the now shocked Erza.

Staring at the Iron Dragon Slayer with wide eyes, Erza fell back into her seat, unsure of what to say. "Okay, everybody just calm down," Gray stood up slowly, so as to not anger the already agitated dragon slayer. Putting a hand on Ezra's shoulder, then another one on Gajeel's, the ice mage continued to speak soothingly. "We ain't gonna get anywhere yelling at eachother. Let's just all calm down and take a deep breath."

Gajeel sat back down heavily, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. Gray followed suit, doing so slowly.

"Look, I get the feeling that we all have our own feelings and viewpoints on the matter, and that's fine. But we can't argue our individual viewpoints without solid proof at the very least." Gray said, trying to get the feuding wizards to see reason without causing another argument.

"The only proof I need to Salamander's innocent is my nose," Gajeel tapped his nose. "I could smell it, the surprise, the shock, and then the betrayal. My sense of smell may not be as good as Salamander's, but I can tell you that I could smell those emotions at least. The kid could smell it too, couldn't ya?" The Iron Dragon Slayer turned Wendy, who nodded slightly.

"He smelled confused too." She said quietly.

The table went quiet, no one knowing what else to say.

(Lucy POV)

They had been walking since that morning, and Lucy was starting to feel it now at late afternoon. "Natsuuuuu, can we stop for a break yet?" She whined, gaining her companion's attention.

"Just a bit further Luce. We'll stop when we reach the top of this hill." Natsu stopped to allow his friend to catch up. When she reached his side, he took her hand before starting to walk again, effectively pulling her along.

"Ugh." Lucy grunted, just wanting to sit down, but also wanting to keep walking up the hill so Natsu would continue to hold her hand.

" _WHAT?! Where did that coming from?! Since when did I enjoy holding his hand so much?..."_ Lucy could feel her face heating up, so she put her head down and kept walking in hopes in avoiding any awkward questions from the dragon slayer currently pulling her along by the hand.

They walked in silence for a while, before reaching the top of the hill they had been climbing. "Finally." The blonde groaned, dropping to sit on a rock just off the path. She tried to ignore the feeling of disappointment when Natsu dropped her hand. "Jeez Luce, you'd think you'd just climbed a mountain." Natsu said, turning to look at her with a grin.

"Gee, I wonder why." Lucy retorted sarcastically, causing the salmonette to snort out a laugh before he turned to look at how far they had to go before reaching the next town. "All right, you had your break. Now get up. I wanna get to that town by sundown." He said, pointing off into the distance at the unmistakable shape of town.

"Ugghhh. Fine." Lucy said good naturedly before hauling herself to her feet. Stretching her arms above her head, she gave her legs one last shake to relieve her sore muscles somewhat before skipping over to Natsu, who was waiting just ahead of her on the path.

Giving him a big smile, Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand surprising them both, but both trying not to show it. "Well then, shall we get going?" She asked a little shyly, giving a tug on the dragon slayer's hand.

Clutching her hand tightly, Natsu gave a grin and a nod and started walking beside her, enjoying the feeling of her soft hand being held within his calloused one.


End file.
